Be Here For You
by blowtorchacurlyfry
Summary: When Kurt catches the flu, Blaine stops by to look after him. Established Kurt/Blaine. Pure fluff.


Disclaimer: I'm not associated with Fox or Ryan Murphy Productions. For non profit purposes only. I'm not Ryan Murphy either, because I'm not a lying liar who lies. :D

* * *

Blaine was by now a common occurrence in the Hummel/Hudson household, but Burt was nonetheless surprised when he showed up on the doorstep in the afternoon. "Blaine! Kurt didn't tell me you were coming by."

"I didn't tell him that I was. How's he doing?"

"Sleeping, right now, I think, which is good. This thing hit him so fast, I was surprised. Kurt's never sick. He came home after school yesterday and just crashed."

"I had been wondering why he wasn't answering my texts."

"Are you looking to stay the night?"

Blaine looked up, surprised. "Uh, if that's all right with you, I'd be more than happy to look after him."

"I'm really glad you're here, actually. Carole should be home by six, and I have some work to finish in the shop, but it'll be good to have someone with him until then." Blaine nodded.

"Go ahead and head on down there. I'll be in the shop if either of you need me."

Blaine headed downstairs and was greeted by a heap of blankets piled on Kurt's bed, surrounded by all the accoutrements of a sick boy: Kurt's normally immaculate room was graced with a mess of tissues, water, books, thermometer, and what appeared to be an untouched bowl of soup, now cold. Blaine approached Kurt's bed and could just see a tuft of hair peeking out from beneath. The blankets appeared to be swallowing him whole. Blaine dropped his bag and gently pulled them back a little until he could see Kurt's sleeping face. The boy was shaking as if cold, but his hot, sweaty skin said otherwise. Blaine carefully pulled the down comforter off the bed and piled it into Kurt's white hanging chair. Then Blaine shed his jacket and crawled under the remaining covers with him. Propping himself on an elbow, Blaine reached down and gently brushed the hair out of Kurt's eyes. Kurt's head was turned away from him. He looked angelic when he was sleeping. Blaine sighed and laid his head down, cuddling as close to his boyfriend as he could get, and Kurt shifted in his sleep, reflexively curling into him, but the shaking didn't stop for a long time. Blaine felt his eyes drift closed.

Sometime in his sleep, Kurt became aware of Blaine; the scent of him surrounding him, the warm arms wrapped around him. Part of him knew he was really there, or at least told him that he was, but his fever riddled brain passed it off as part of his dreams. It was getting dark when he awoke, finally breaking the surface of his sleep, to be greeted by a pounding headache. He could barely breathe, but somehow Blaine was there, sleeping next to him. Feeling Kurt shift, Blaine opened his eyes.

"Hey, babe. I hear you feel rather crappy." Kurt made a strange nasally _snock _noise in response, and coughed. Blaine passed him a box of tissues and Kurt weakly blew and blew his nose for what must have been ten minutes as Blaine looked on sympathetically and rubbed soothing circles into his back, until Kurt gave up and flopped back down. He turned to look at him, and Blaine noticed tears running down his feverish face. He was sick, beyond miserable, feeling relief that Blaine was there with him, stubborn anger that his perfect attendance record was ruined today.. In part, a overwhelmed, feverish boy.

Blaine knew Kurt became emotional easily when he was in a vulnerable state, and if he hadn't been so concerned for him, he would have found it rather adorable. Blaine clucked between his teeth, and hugged him again, not stopping holding him until a single word came out of Kurt.

"...cold."

Blaine released him.

"Kurt, you're burning up." Kurt's eyes drifted closed again, and Blaine felt a hot hand latch on to his arm. Blaine gently pried the hand off, which wasn't too difficult, and got out of the bed and went around to the other side.

"Kurt, dear, I need you to sit up." All he receives in reply is a sort of guttural groan. Blaine helps him to lean forward and fixes his pillows so he'll be better elevated, telling Kurt it'll help his congestion. Then he urges him to drink half a glass of water before going back to sleep. Then he starts to work on cooling Kurt down.

Thank god it was Friday.

Burt and Carole came downstairs around 6:30 to check on him again and found Blaine seated on the edge of the bed, wiping down Kurt's face and neck with a damp washcloth, a look of concern creasing his face. Blaine looked up when they both descended.

"He's getting worse," Blaine said worriedly.

"If his fever's not broken by tomorrow we'll take him in."

"Poor baby," Carole said. "You're doing a wonderful job of taking care of him, Blaine. He's really lucky to have you." Blaine nodded, unusually quiet.

What follows is a fitful night for the both of them. Every time Kurt wakes, Blaine has him drink water to help flush out his system and he takes his temp. Blaine stays curled up on the couch, fitfully, as Kurt tosses and turns all night, but his constant vigilance seems to pay off: by morning, Kurt's fever seemed to have broken, and he was sleeping soundly. Blaine was exhausted, not having slept hardly any. By ten, Blaine was startled by Kurt hurling himself out of bed and lunging into his bathroom to empty his stomach into the toilet. Blaine got up off the couch where he had been reading. Kurt batted him away with an extended arm in his direction, without looking at him, but Blaine ignored him and kneeled beside him. He reached forward and pulled Kurt's bangs back and held them there. Kurt hadn't eaten in nearly a day, so not much came up. Blaine waited for the dry heaves to stop before standing and filling a cup with water for Kurt to wash his mouth out with. He helped the weak boy to stand, and Kurt leaned over the sink and splashed water onto his face. Then he stood there, leaning on the sink, his face dripping,

"Uuh.."

Blaine wrapped his arms gently around his boyfriend from behind, and they stood like that for a moment. The first thing Kurt said coherently was, "Is it Saturday?"

Blaine laughed once, into his neck. "Yes." Blaine released him and reached for a towel to hand to Kurt.

"I love you," Kurt said, taking the towel from him, his intentions clear. Blaine smiled at him.

"You're welcome," Blaine said. "I love you, too."

Kurt glanced at himself in the mirror and groaned. "I look like a rat that got caught in the washing."

"That is one attractive rat. You must be feeling better, darling, if you're back to judging your appearance."

"Don't jump to conclusions. Being vertical is.. not good." he said, and slowly shuffled, zombie-like out of the bathroom and back to his bed. Blaine ran upstairs to get a bowl in case Kurt needed to throw up again, which he did, two more times during the day, and felt marginally better after each time. By four o'clock he still couldn't breathe, and his headache persisted, and his nose was red and sore from blowing it continually, but he managed to finally eat some soup by Carole's insistance, and he took a shower, but not in that order. Eating something was what finally took the headache away, at least for awhile. Then it seemed like too much effort to go back downstairs again, and Kurt was sick of being stuck in his room for two days, so the two of them curled up on the couch in the living room and started a Disney marathon. They were twenty minutes into Aladdin when Finn came into the house and glanced at the TV.

"What are you guys, like, seven?"

Blaine turned to Kurt with a shocked expression. "You never told me Finn lacks Disney appreciation?"

"It's true, Blaine," Kurt said with a melodramatic sigh. "One who denies the power of Disney denies their childhood."

"It's not necessarily his fault, though. Maybe he was Disney Deprived." He hollered over his shoulder. "Hey Carole! Was Finn a Disney Deprived Child?"

"Are you kidding? I think Finn's first crush was the little mermaid," came from the laundry room.

Blaine sighed. "A true non believer, then." Finn rolled his eyes and headed for his room. Blaine and Kurt both laugh, and Kurt snuggles closer to him, and rests his head on Blaine's arm. He doesn't last another hour before falling asleep. Burt watched from the kitchen as Blaine gently eased the sleeping boy off him and carefully stood up, stretching. Blaine started to head for the basement to retrieve his book, but stopped when he saw Burt watching him. The two made eye contact, father and boyfriend, and a silent moment of understanding passed between them. Blaine read a message of thanks in his eyes, and he smiled and headed downstairs.

It was 8:45 when Carole woke Kurt up. Both she and Burt wanted to watch TV in the living room. "Kurt? Sweetie, you need to go to bed." Kurt got up, half asleep, and stumbled downstairs to his room. Blaine had taken a shower and appeared with a toothbrush stuck in his mouth. Kurt's eyes flicked to the made up couch, and what followed was an adorable argument between the two of them.

Despite Kurt's pleading that he needn't sleep on the couch, Blaine insisted that it would be better if he stayed away from the "sick bed." Kurt called him a hypocrite, saying he wasn't so delirious that he didn't remember them already cuddling earlier. After much pleading, Blaine finally caved and snuggled with Kurt until the latter fell asleep, then beat a hasty retreat. In the morning, Kurt awoke to Blaine gathering his things.

Blaine looked up when he saw that Kurt was awake.

"Hey, babe, I just left you a note."

All Kurt said was,"You ditched me!" Blaine smiled that award winning grin that made Kurt melt and said, "Sorry, dear."

"It's okay. I don't want to be nursing you next week."

"Let's hope not. How are you feeling?"

"Better. Much better, thanks to you." Blaine came over to the side of the bed and took Kurt's hand in both of his, and they looked at each other a moment. "You gotta go?"

"Yes," Blaine said, leaning down to gently press a light kiss to his boyfriend's forehead. When he straightened up, he said, "I promised my mom I'd come home by ten and clean the den and the downstairs bathroom." Kurt made a face. "Plus, I have plenty of..." He rattled his physics binder to indicate.

"Bye, love. Get better, I miss kissing you."

"Love you."

"Love you more."

Blaine headed upstairs, and Kurt lay back down again. He was soon, once again, asleep.

* * *

Well, there you go. Not really happy with the ending. Please review!


End file.
